White Butterfly
by Chocomint the Snidget
Summary: Pernahkah kamu mendengar kisah tentang kupu-kupu putih? Tahukah kamu ia akan muncul di tengah hutan untuk mengumpulkan roh-roh manusia? ONE SHOOT! Terispirasi dari komik karya Ryoko Takashina...


Perkenalkan! Namaku Chocomint the Snidget, cukup di panggil Choco. Aku masih baru di FFn, tolong dibaca ya!

Ps: Kira-kira Sakura & Sasuke umur 23 tahun

* * *

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuSaku aja…**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll…**

**Disclaimer: Untuk saat ini Naruto masih punya Mr.**** Masashi. Sementera Choco masih berusaha memilikinya… Alur dalam skala besar punya Ryoko Takashina. Jadi saya nggak punya hak di cerita ini. Cuma menjabarkan gambar dalam tulisan. Sama numpang minjem tokoh…**

**Summary: Pernahkah kamu mendengar kisah tentang kupu-kupu putih? Tahukah kamu ia akan muncul di tengah hutan untuk mengumpulkan roh-roh manusia?**

…~*~…

**White Butterfly**

Di sebuah taman…

Lebah itu lewat begitu saja, hinggap di bunga, mengusir kupu-kupu yang berdiam di sana. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pink berusaha menggapai lembut si kupu-kupu, yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang tidak dimengertinya. Entahlah apa arti semua itu.

Ia melepas dengan lembut kupu-kupu itu, melewati taman yang penuh tawa anak-anak.

"_Deg" _

Gadis itu sedikit terdiam saat melihat seorang pria berambut hitam emo, dengan kacamata hitam. Pria yang menimbulkan kesan menarik saat siapa pun memandangnya. Rapih dengan jas dan kemejanya.

'_Tiba-tiba saja hatiku jadi bedebar begini? Entah ini hanya perasaan atau… Hanya kebetulan? Wajah itu, amat familiar bagiku...'_

Si gadis menolehkan wajahnya dengan penasaran pada pria itu saat melewati tangga. Bersamaan dengan itu si pria juga menoleh pada si gadis.

'Oh! Dia juga melihatku…'

Si gadis yang masih tampak kaget perlahan bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak si gadis yang terpeleset di tangga karena tidak memperhatikan jalan.

'_Ya ampun! Cowok itu pasti menertawakanku! Memalukan!'_

Ucap si gadis dalam hati sambil berusaha bangun.

"Aduh…" ucap si gadis.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" ucap si pria dengan sopan sambil berusaha membantu. Di luar dugaan si gadis, dari wajahnya justru tersirat rasa khawatir.

Si gadis hanya terdiam karena karena ini saat yang pertama…

"Ah, kakimu terluka, sebaiknya kita ke bangku itu…"

Saat pertama dia merasa sesuatu yang sangat istimewa.

"Ya, selesai!" ucap si pria yang beru saja mengobati luka si gadis.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkan." ucap si gadis malu-malu.

Sesaat si gadis dan si pria berpandangan. Hingga si pria memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?"

"Hmm… Sa… Sasuke?" ucap si gadis agak ragu.

"Aku selama ini tinggal di Kirigakure" ucap si pria yang kini kita ketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu pasti belum pernah bertemu. Aku belum pernah ke Kirigakure…" jawab si gadis.

"Mungkin sebelum lahir?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergurau, namun tetap dengan gaya coolnya. Tidak lupa memasang senyumnya.

'_Sebelum dilahirkan?'_

Pikir si gadis, sambil teringat masa lalunya yang aneh, teringat bersegi enam itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Ah, tidak. Namaku Sakura Haruno" jawab si gadis yang akhirnya kita ketahui bernama Sakura.

"Haruno?" tanya Sasuke. Sambil seperti mengingat-ingat.

"Orang termuda yang mendapat gelar doktor di bidang biologi itu?" jawab Sasuke bersemangat. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatmu! Aku sering membaca artikelmu!" sambungnya kembali.

"Aku membaca resensi bahwa di dalam tulisanmu tersirat kasih sayang pada para binatang. Aku pun berpendapat demikian… Aku juga pernah membaca, kau sengaja tak menikah untuk menyelesaikan studi."

"Tidak…" jawab Sakura sambil menghela nafas. "Aku pernah menikah… Pernikahan yang aneh…" ucapnya begitu lembut. Sudah ia duga bahwa nantinya akan sampai pada topic ini.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah bercita-cita jadi ahli biologi."

Flash Back… Sakura's POV…

Karena terlalu keras belajar aku jatuh sakit, dan dititipkan di rumah kakek di desa…. Benar-benar saat yang menyiksa…

Dibanding dengan di kota, di sana tidak ada apa-apa…

"TV dan radio disimpan, tak baik untukmu" ujar nenek padaku.

Setiap saat aku sering menggerutu… Namun aku tidak putus untuk belajar, sebab itu ambisiku.

"Aku benci ibu! Ibu mengurungku di sini…!" aku menangis sambil mengutuk-ngutuk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kamu harus istirahat." Ucap kakek yang kuatir padaku, namun saat itu hanya aku anggap sebagai omelan.

"Aku tak akan mundur! Kalau aku tak lulus, aku akan menyalahkan kalian!"

"13x… Tambah…" badanku mulai menggil dan gemetar.

"Hok! Hok!"

"Astaga Sakura! Sudahlah!" ujar kakek.'

"Biarkan aku sendiri!" jawabku membentak. Penyakitku itu tidak juga sembuh dalam keadaan demikian aku tidak bisa apa-apa…

Hingga datang hari itu… Aku disurih untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di hutan sekitar.

"Pergilah menghirup udara segar, itu baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi hati-hati dengan kupu-kupu putih. Kalau kau lengah ia akan mengambil rohmu." Ucap nenek.

Di sana ada kepercayaan yang aneh… Di dalam hutan ada seekor kupu-kupu putih yang muncul untuk mengambil roh manusia… Tentu saja aku tidak percaya cerita itu tapi…

Suatu saat aku duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar. "Sunyi… Aku bisa tenang."

Namun pikiranku melayang… Memikirkan teman-temanku, pasti sedang belajar di tempat les… Sedangkan aku?

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok! Ahhhhhhhh…." Penyakitku kambuh kembali. Bukuku jatuh dari tanganku. Aku terbaring di rerumputan.

Tiba-tiba lewat kupu-kupu putuh yang amat cantik.

Apa? Kupu-Kupu putih? Mana mungkin! Itu yang aku pikirkan.

Pasti salah lihat. Kepalaku mat pusing. Aku mendengar suara-suara bisik.

Hah? Siapa? Ada yang bicara?

"Bzzzz…" "Cit-cit" "Kiik Kiik"

HIngga aku tersadar, itu suara serangga…

Kalau diperhatikan hutan ini ramai juga…

"Kiik Kiik" "Bzzz Bzzz"

"Clop" Kriik Kriik"

"Krrr Krrr Krrrrr"

"Aduh!" ucapku, seekor nyamuk baru saja menggigitku. "Plak!" kutepuk lenganku.

"Nyamuk besar." ucapku. "Darahku tidak manis" ucapku sambil menaruh nyamuk itu di tanah.

Kuperhatikan tanah. "Semut itu membawa nyamuk tadi!"

"Dibawa ke mana ya?" ucapku sambil mengikuti si semut. Buku pelajaranku, kutinggal begitu saja.

"Wah! Indahnya. Bunga apa ya?" ucapku saat melihat kuntum bunga yang indah.

"Bzzz…" seekor lebah hinggap di bunga itu.

"Aku tahu, pasti ini lebah madu. Sarangnya di mana ya?" Kuikuti lebah itu. "Ah! Itu dia sarangnya!" seruku saat menemukanya.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah menjadi pecinta hutan… Hingga suatu hari aku membawa pulang lily hutan.

"Aku pulang!" seruku.

"Itu Sakura! Ada temanmu dari kota, teman sekelasmu katanya!" teriak kakek padaku.

"Halo Sakura!" ujar kedua temanku.

Aku sangat kaget saat melihat mereka. Dua orang gadis cantik. Yang satu berambut pirang di ikat, namanya Ino. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut panjang diurai, berwarna indigo, dia Hinata.

"Sakura… Kami menjengukmu, sepertinya kau sudah sehat sekarang…" ucap lembut Hinata.

"Syukurlah kamu bisa ikut ujian tahun depan, kalau Sakura pasti bisa mengejar ketinggalan!" ucap Ino yang langsung menghampiriku.

Tahun depan? Hatiku bertanya-tanya.

"Kami diterima di SMA yang sama…" ucap Hinata.

"Sekarang kita pisah, tapi tahun depan pasti bisa bersama lagi! Banyak cowok keren lho! Nanti kukenalkan, Sakura pasti betah di sana!" ujar Ino.

Ta... Tahun depan?

Bunga yang kupegang jatuh begitu saja…

Semua memandangiku… Tanpa kusadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat, ujian sudah selesai…

Aku tertinggal sendiri… Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal...

"TIDAK!" teriakku tidak rela. "TIDAK! TIDAK MAU!"

"Sakura?" ucap mereka

Aku lari meninggalkan mereka, membawa serta kekesalanku…

"SAKURA!" teriak mereka.

"Mungkin lebih bail kita tidak datang…" ujar Ino.

Sementara aku sudah lari hingga ke dalam hutan. Tanpa sadar kakiku sesandung akar pohon. Sama sekali aku tidak menahan diri. Aku membiarkan diriku jatuh.

Aku mulai berpikir. Unruk apa aku selama ini berkorban? Hinga badanku sakit. Aku tak mau kalah… Aku tak mau kalah dengan siapa pun… Lebih baik aku mati…

"Ohok! Ohok Ohok! Haaah… Haaaaaaah…. Ohok!" penyakitku kambuk lagi…

Lagi-lagi kuliahat kupu-kupu putih…

Kupu-kupu putih… Seperti salju… Putih dan transparan…

Ino's POV…

"Sakura!" kami berseru, mencari-cari Sakura.

"Oii! Sakura!"

"Saku…" kami terdiam saat melihat Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah seekor kupu-kupu putih melewatinya. "SAKURA!" jerit kami…

"Sakura!" ujar kami membangunkanya.

"Ia tidak bernafas…" ujar kakek. "Mati?" tanyaku.

"Tidak… Cepat panggil dokter." ucap kakek.

Di rumah…

"Tidak, ia belum meninggal. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Tapi anehnya… Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya…" ujar dokter.

"Tidak…" ucap Hinata.

"Apa tadi ada kupu-kupu putih?" tanya nenek.

Segera aku dan Hinata menoleh pada nenek. "Tadi di dekatnya ada kupu-kupu putih bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pasti roh Sakura dibawa oleh kupu-kupu putih itu…" ucap nenek. Aku dan Hinata bertukar pandang. Jika diingat-ingat tadi memang ada kupu-kupu putih yang melewati Sakura. "Mana mungkin?" ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu roh Sakura dibawa kemana?" tanyaku cemas pada nenek.

"Entah… Kadang rohnya akan dikembalikan lagi… Kadang tidak sama sekali…" jawab nenek.

"Apa…" ucap Hinata. Jawaban itu cukup membuat aku dan Hinata horror.

Sakura's POV…

Apa kau tahu dibawa ke mana rohku saat itu?

Aku sedang melayang di dunia yang aneh… Tercium aroma yang manis dan sekelilingku berupa ruas segienam.

"Waaa… Wa… Waaa…."

"Dimana ini? Sempit sekali…" ucapku.

"Waaaa… Waaaa… Waa…"

"Ribut apa ini?" keributan yang sepertinya berasal dari luar.

Aku segera keluar dari tempat sempit itu.

"Yaaah akhirnya keluar juga!"

"Hidup ratu!" teriak orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Sementara dari sampingku muncul seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan senjatanya padaku.

"Akulah ratu kerajaan ini! Akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya.

Reflek aku juga menggunakan senjataku. Saat kuhunus, dia lenyap. Apa yang terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Oohh… Berarti ratu sudah terpilih."

"Hoorrreee! Horeee!" sorak mereka.

Dan entah mengapa aku pun menjadi ratu dari kerajaan itu. Makanan kerajaan itu berupa roti lembut dan jelly madu, keduanya sangat enak.

Hingga saat itu, muncul seorang pria tampan berambut emo hitam, padaku. Ia mencium tanganku dan berkata. "Baginda ratu, aku sudah ditetapkan menjadi pendampingmu…"

Seketika itu juga aku merasakan hatiku bergemuruh. Seketika itu juga aku mencintai pria itu. Kami terbang tinggi bersama. Aahh… Dunia terasa begitu indah. Pemandangan kerajaan itu begitu menakjubkan. Ada yang bernyanyi… Ada yang mengumpulkan madu… Ada juga yang menggerai rambutnya untuk ditiup oleh angin…

"Aku… Aku mencintaimu… Rasanya sudah sedari dulu begini…" ujarku.

"Kita memang sudah begini sebelum dilahirkan di dunia. Ada benang putih yang menghubungkan kita dengan abadi. Walau dunia ini berubah. Jalan waktu cinta kita akan tetap berjalan.

Hingga saat yang sedih datang… "Tapi kini aku harus pergi…" ujarnya.

"Kemana?" tanyaku lirik.

"Waktu hidupku sudah habis…" jawanya.

"Kematian?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku ditetapkan untuk mati dan hidup demi cinta…" jawabnya kembali.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucapku tak rela.

"Janganlah bersedih… Jasad hanya sementara dan roh abadi. Kita akan bertemu lagi…. Jangan bersedih…"

_Kita pasti kan bertemu lagi…._

Aku menitihkan air mata…

Kerajaanku siang itu tetap damai dan indah. Penuh keramaian…

Lalu akupun melahirkan, aku merasa amat mencintai mereka.

Dalam ruas segi enam yang beraroma madu, dayang-dayang selalu member angin yang sejuk.

Tapi terjadilah hal yang merngerikan. Komplotan musuh berwajah seram datang menyerang kerajaan kami. Prajurit kami kalah dari mereka. Korban pun berjatuhan…

Menuju ke arahku… Musuh semakin mendesak, kami tidak mungkin lagi menang. Tapi bukan berarti kami menyerah begitu saja. Yang sebenarnya mereka incar adalah anak-anakku. Aku akan berkorban untuk apa yang aku cintai.

Namun aku kalah. Aku pun mati… Sepertinya aku benar-benar mati…

Namun aku tersadar di rumah kakek…

"Oh, lihat, Sakura sudah sadar nek!" ucap kakek pada nenek.

"Untunglah kupu-kupu putih telah mengembalikan rohnya." Jawab nenek.

"A… Aku…" ujarku terbata-bata.

"Sakura… Selama ini kau kehilangan kesadaran…" ucap nenek.

"Hah?" ujarku amat bingung.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dari luar.

"Sakura… Untung kamu sudah sadar." ucap Hinata juga.

"Kami penasaran dengan cerita nenek, lalu kami pergi ke hutan." ucap Ino lagi.

"Kami bertemu dengan gerombolan lebah besar, dan saat itu ada kupu-kupu putih. Kami tak tahu apakah itu yang dimaksud nenek. Ia terbang menuju rumah ini. Kami mengikutinya…" jelas Ino.

A… Apa? Penjelasan Ino cukup menimbulkan horor di wajahku. Segera aku lari menuju hutan.

"Sakura!" panggil mereka.

"Sakura mau ke mana?" jerit Ino dan Hinata.

Aku pergi mengahampiri sebuah pohon yang berisi sarang lebah. Rasanya kakiku mengarahkannya.

"Ada apa? Oh… Sarang lebah, pasti di serang lebah besar." ucap kakek.

"Kasihan sekali… Semuanya mati…" ucap Hinata.

"Lihat! Ratunya mati!" ujar Ino.

Ratu itu….

Seketika itu juga tubuhku melemas. Aku pingsan di tempat itu juga.

"Lho, Sakura!" jerit Hinata.

"Kau kenapa!" teriak kakek.

Posisi ratu lebah itu persis dengan posisiku saat itu. Kupu-kupu itu pasti penjaga hutan yang membawa rohku pergi… Menuju ke dunia serangga yang ada di hutan.

Flash Back mode off… Normal POV…

"Setelah kejadian itu aku berubah, kuputuskan untuk bertindak tabah dan sabar dalam usaha menyembuhakan penyakitku…." tutupku bercerita…

"Apakah kau berhenti belajar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…"ujarku, sekali lagi aku menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya aku sadar, tujuan hidupku bukan hanya lulus ujian. Tapi masih ada yang lebih penting. Dan aku menemukanya… Yaitu pengorbanan hidup untuk hal-hal yang kucintai."

Sakura menarik nafas, menikmatinya… Alam…

"Oh, maaf, kita baru saja berkenalan tapi aku sudah cerita panjang dan membosankan…"ucap Sakura malu. "Tapi, kau pasti menganggapnya tidak serius… Aku sendiri tidak percaya menganggap hal itu nyata…" ucap Sakura dengan nada pasrah…

"Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihat kupu-kupu itu…" ucap Sasuke sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Tak a… Tunggu… Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Sewaktu aku berjalan di pepohonan… Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah tertidur di sana. Ya! Akhirnya aku ingat, dalam mimpiku itulah aku melihatmu!" ucap Sasuke…

Mereka bertukar pandang…

"Kaukah? Ratuku?" ujar Sasuke…

"Ah… Kau?" setelah diingat kembali oleh Sakura, dia rajanya… Raja tampan berambut hitam emo itu…

'_Walau dunia ini berubah… Waktu cinta kita akan tetap berjalan…'_

Mungkinkan kisah kupu-kupu putih itu adalah hidupku yang sebenarnya?

~The End~Thx Udah Baca~The End~

* * *

Wakakakakakaka…. Hancur sudah cerita bikinan orang ditanganku! Ya, maap…

Sulit juga ternyata membahasakan gambar ke cerita tertulis… Komik ini sedikit banget dialognya! Cuma banyak gambar…

Semoga Ryoko Takashina ga baca ini… Bisa-bisa saya di labrak, merusak ceritanya yang udah bagus, jadi aneh, bin ajaib gini…

Tak apa lah… Kritiklah saya… Yang pasti … Choco butuh banget saran-saran dari senpai sekalian.

Oh, ya… Jangan lupa d klik tu… Tombol imut-imut di bawah, terus ketik review bwt aku! Ditunggu!

Tiada kesan tanpa review-mu!


End file.
